Lactose free milk
by ElizabethLock
Summary: John and Sherlock bicker over milk. John!lock fluffiness.
1. Lactose-free skim milk

_I need you to pick something up on your way home. -JW_

_What would that be? -SH _

_Milk. -JW _

_We have milk, mrs. Hudson got us some. -SH _

_It's 2% -JW _

_We have always had 2%, John. -SH _

_I need lactose free skim milk. -JW _

_I hate it. -SH _

_Rubbish. You have never had it. -JW _

_Yes I did, once all we had was skim milk mrs Hudson had given us. It was repulsing. -SH _

_Thats skim milk. This is different. -JW _

_How? -SH _

_It's sweeter, like 2%. Only with less fat. -JW _

_Is this what this is about, then? -SH _

_What? -JW _

_The fat? You don't need to lose weight John. Your body is perfect. -SH _

_No it's not about the fat, I just like the taste. -JW _

_Ill get it, but I'm not going to drink it. -SH _

_Did you just say my body is perfect? -JW _

_I got the milk. -SH _

_Sherlock, did you just imply you find my body attractive. -JW _

_On my way home. -SH _

_I can feel you blushing from here. -JW _

_Down stairs. -SH _

Sherlock walked up the stairs and into the kitchen, setting down the paper bag and starting to take things out. John slowly stalked into the kitchen, walking to stand by his flat mate. Sherlock took out the milk, setting it in front of John. John took out two cups and filled then with small amounts.

"Here, drink this." John said handing the cup to Sherlock.

"I will not drink your fake milk."

"Drink it."

"No, you simply can't make me."

"Ill let you play your violin all night with out me yelling at you to sleep."

Sherlock grabbed the cup and took a small sip. He looked down at the cup like it was the most beautiful think in the world, taking another huge sip. Once he was done he looked at John gingerly, "That was... Okay."

John laughed taking a sip of his milk, walking away.


	2. The Hobbit

_John. -SH _

_Yes, Sherlock? -JW _

_We should have tea when you get home. -SH _

_Which one are we out of? Tea or milk? -JW _

_What would make you think that? -SH _

_Because I know you. -JW _

_Both -SH _

_See, I told you. -JW _

_Make sure to get the good milk. -SH _

_Do enlighten me, what is the 'good milk' -JW _

_Lactose free skim milk. -SH _

_I told you. -JW _

_Oh, hush. -SH _

_Okay, lactose free milk is in the cart. About to check out. -JW _

_Wrong. -SH _

_What now? -JW _

_Lactose free skim milk, skim John. -SH _

_I thought you hated skim. -JW _

_Hurry home I have a surprise for you. -SH _

_Leaving now, should I be scared? -JW _

_-opened but no reply-_

John hurried home with the milk and tea, scared of what lies behind the door of apartment 221B. When he pushed open the doors he doesn't believe his eyes. Sherlock is sitting the the couch, with a bowl of popcorn. 'The Hobbit's main screen is on the Telly.

Sherlock rushed around grabbing the milk and tea from his hands, "Come along, John!" He said as he rushed into the kitchen making two cups of tea.

"What are you we doing? And why this movie?" John asked taking the cup of tea Sherlock had made for him.

"The Hobbit! We are having a movie night, John! Doesn't that sound like fun?" Sherlock bounced up and down. Odd.

"Sherlock.. Are you high?" John half joked. Half.

"Oh god no! I have been drinking that green tea all day!"

"Sherlock... That was a brand new box! And that had lots of caffeine!"

"I don't sleep anyway! Come along, pond!" Sherlock practically skipped to the couch.

John was a little slower to walk there, "Im guessing you watched Doctor Who today also?" Sitting gingerly next to his best-friend.

"Yep." Sherlock said pressing play.

Later during the movie John turned to Sherlock, "What made you pick this movie, anyway?"

"Martin freeman is hot. I always thought he looked like you" John choked. Sherlock blushed. "In a completely professional way."

"You know what I always thought was the best part of this movie was?" John asked in a small voice, scared to say more then he should. "The dragons voice. It's so... Ugh." John sighed

"Didn't you once tell me my voice sounded like that...?" Sherlock asked carefully.

"Yes. Yes I did." John smirked.

**I should be doing French homework right now... Oh well! Make sure to leave a review, they make my day. Should this become a full story of how they get together? I don't know. -Sarah**


	3. Christmas party

_Im stuck here for a while longer. How is it going? -JW _

_Awful. -SH _

_It can't be that bad. -JW _

_It is. -SH _

_It's just a Christmas party. -JW _

_I'm going to hide in my room. -SH _

_No! Get out there and be social! -JW _

_John, know me. I'm not social. -SH _

_Try, for me. What have they ever done to you? -JW _

_Mike made fun of our milk. -SH _

_Ill be there in five minutes. -JW _

John burst through the doors of apartment 221B. He was met with smiles of Mrs Husdon and Molly. Greg nor Mycoft bothered to look up, still engrossed in conversation with each other. Mike said a small "Hello."

John walked up to Mike, "Would you like some tea, I see you don't have any." John said with a tight smile.

Mike looked down at his hands, then back up to the doctor. "No. No, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Do you have a problem with our milk?" John asked sitting next to the man.

"No.. I just.. I just don't like skim milk." He was nervous, knowing that John was now upset with him.

"_Lactose-free _skim milk_._ Lactose-free, Mike."

Mike looked up confused, "What's the difference?"

John suddenly stood up spinning in the circle, hands on his forehead. "What's the difference? What's the difference he asks? Oh, this is quite funny." He said with a small laugh. Sherlock looked baffled.

John ran to the kitchen grabbing a cup and filling it halfway up with lactose-free skim milk, Bringing it back to the man. "Drink this."

Mike put his hands in front of where the cup was. "No thank you, I'm fine. Really."

John give him the death stare. "Drink."

Mike took the cup out of his hands, taking a small sip. His eyes widened, and he looked down at the cup. "That's... That's quite good."

John smirked, turning and high-fiving his flatmate.

**Sorry it took so long guys, I've been working a lot on my other story. You might have read it, Singing in the shower? If not you should go look at it. I also have a third story, That's what family is for, But it's a different format than these other two stories. Any who, Review,favorite, follow, wait for the next chapter. Bye! -Sarah**


	4. Authors note

**_So.. This is an authors note. I'm so sorry that I haven't put a new chapter up yet... It's been so crazy. This is the first year that I have more then one accelerated class, and it's hitting me hard. Ideas haven't been coming to me lately, or ones that I can do anything with. So send me a promt, and a new chapter will be up with in 24 hours of getting the prompt!(: bye! -Sarah_**


End file.
